polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Cities
capital.]] Cities are the foundation of any empire in Polytopia. They are buildings on the map that produce stars and let you train and protect units. Cities are first acquired from capturing villages, and can be conquered from opposing tribes once settled. A player is eliminated when they have lost all their cities. Cities can be upgraded by increasing population, done through various methods (i.e. harvesting fruit, building farms). Each time a city levels up, the city's star production goes up by 1 star. During the first three upgrades, the city can be given unique features such as workshop, city walls and border expansion, or the player can choose bonuses such as population growth or an explorer to scout the surrounding tiles. If an enemy unit or Nature Bunny moves into one of your cities, star production from that city will stop entirely and you will gain 0 stars from it the next turn. Units in their tribe's city get a +50% (×1.5) defense buff, which increases to +300% (×4) if the city has city walls. The capital will have the tribe prism on top of its front building. It will also have a Workshop — a small forge inside, if you choose it as a reward on level 2. Your capital can also be identified by a little crown image next to the city name. Cities connected to the capital will have a road symbol in the same place, whereas cities that aren't connected will have no symbol there. It is also important to note that the amount of cities you own influences the prices of tech on the Technology Tree. 1 star per extra city for Tier 1, 2 stars per extra city on Tier 2 and 3 stars on Tier 3 techs. City Levels Capital The Capital is the player's starting city. Capitals produce by default 1 more star per turn than other owned cities. Cities can be connected to capitals through the use of roads and ports. Each capital contains a prism specific to each tribe that lingers even if the city is captured. (e.g If the Kickoo takes the Oumaji Capital, the Oumaji prism will still stay there.) The name of the capital is also underlined. Capturing another tribe's capital will disable any trade routes they have in place until the city is taken back. Prisms Prisms (or City Castles, as they are called in the game files) are a decorative structure found in capital cities. Each of them are decorated with a crown on top, but the rest will vary from tribe to tribe. Territory Territory is the area surrounding a city that belongs to a tribe. Buildings may only be constructed in this area (with the exception of Roads, which can be built in unclaimed territories as well). Units, however, can only be trained in the city itself. Territory is marked by a dashed line with the color of the owner's tribe. Territory borders can be expanded once a city reaches level 4, when the player is given the option to expand borders. The territory around a city is a 3x3 square with the city in the core tile, giving the player a total of 8 workable tiles to start with. If borders are expanded once level 4 is reached, the territory becomes a 5x5 square, increasing owned workable tiles to 24. If two cities are close to each other, territory will be claimed by the first to emerge. For example, if two villages are located close to each other and one is captured, it will occupy the usual 3x3 square once founded and 5x5 once upgraded, even if it takes over the potential tiles that would be within the other city's sphere of influence had it not claimed it. Once the second village is converted into a city, it will claim all tiles within that 3x3 square that have not yet been taken by another city, with the same happening during border expansion. Once the territory is defined, it cannot be exchanged between the cities. This remains true whether the cities belong to the same tribe or to different ones. Methods of Population Growth 1 Population: * Fishing * Gathering * Hunting * Lumber Huts * Sawmills (+1 pop. per adjacent lumber hut)* * Temples * Windmills (+1 pop. per adjacent farm)* * Connecting to the capital with Roads 2 Population: * Ports * Farms * Mines * Forges (+2 pop. per adjacent mine)* 3 Population: * Monuments * Population Growth (city upgrade) * Population reward (Ruins) (only capital) *If the lumber huts, farms or mines belong to another tribe, you will not receive population from those. Theoretically, it is possible to get an infinite city level using Sanctuaries, although this would be extremely time-consuming and relatively ineffective. Win conditions in relation to cities Singleplayer Perfection In Perfection, Cities are used to generate points which is the goal of the game mode. Cities produce points when captured, when upgraded and when connected to other cities via roads or Ports. Selecting city parks, which are specifically designed to give a lot of points, is a very useful strategy in this mode. Domination In Domination, your goal is to destroy all the other tribes by capturing all of their cities. Once you destroy all the cities of a tribe, they are eliminated from the game. When you capture all the cities of the opposing tribes, you win the game. Multiplayer Glory In Glory, your goal is to be the first to reach 10,000 points, similar to Perfection. Cities obtain the player points when they are captured, upgraded and connected by roads or ports. Selecting city parks, which are specifically designed to give a lot of points, is a very useful strategy in this mode. Might In might, your goal is to capture all the capitals in the world. Therefore, you don't actually need to destroy every tribe, but rather get all the capitals. In this mode, you are unable to view the amount of cities a tribe has, but rather how many capitals they have under their control. Category:Buildings